Realidad
by Hikari Okumura
Summary: Yura observa el cambio que fueron sufriendo sus amigos alrededor de sus sentimientos amorosos.


Buenas noches! O quiza no tan buenas... En fin, primero que nada aclarare un punto muy importante;

Disulpenme si mi comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, Lonely Athena, Suki 90, tsurara1212, y a quien corresponda, pues no fue mi intencion dar esa impresion asi como tampoco ha sido con intencion de lastimar o herir a alguien, Evans y yo nos llevamos asi, por lo que no pense que a alguin le fuera a afectar, pero supongo que fue asi, por lo que ruego me disculpen.

Este es un... Drabble(?) realmente no se, solo es algo que escribi con algunas ideas que Evans me dio despues de aberselas pedido, para mi gusto esta incompleto pues no soy nada buena haciendo estas cosas y no se que mas decir, porlo que me gustaria escuuchar sus opiniones.

Gracias.

Disclaimer: Nurarihyon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo genio creador.

_Aclaración; Este fic está basado en el punto de vista de Yura._

Realidad

Era extraño estar en medio de este tipo de situaciones, en donde observaba a la pobre de Ienaga Kana ignorar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Kana, Natsumi y Maki siempre suelen llamarme como amigas que nunca antes había llegado a tener, platicábamos acerca de todo lo que 'chicas de nuestra edad' platican, chicos, moda, etc. He de decir que yo rara vez intervenía en sus charlas, sin embargo realmente adoro su compañía.

En esas platicas me he enterado de tantas cosas que quizá nunca me hubiese imaginado, como el que Torii tiene cierto interés en un Yokai del Clan Nura, ese monje peculiar y callado, pues al parecer es su héroe personal; por otro lado, Kana admira 'secretamente' o al menos eso intenta, nada menos y nada más que al Supremo Comandante del Clan ya mencionado: Nura Rikuo. Pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, Ienaga también muestra cierto interés en la forma diurna del Nura, comportándose de forma posesiva e inocente ya sea consciente o inconscientemente en frente de él.

Esto en especial me causaba mucha curiosidad, pues Kana no es la única que le ha puesto el ojo encima al Nura, también el gran porcentaje de chicas de la escuela andan tras él, pero hay una joven en especial, cuya belleza es difícil de superar, sino es que imposible: Oikawa Tsurara. He notado el característico comportamiento de la Yuki Onna cuando de su amo se trata, su rostro adquiere un brillo peculiar e inigualable, me atrevería a decir que se pone más bella con solo la mención de su protegido.

Para mi dicha o desdicha he logrado observar el desarrollo de ambas relaciones.

A un principio, podía meter mis manos al fuego apostando a la encantadora humana de cabello castaño, viendo la atención que el Nura le brindaba, me hacía pensar que ninguna mujer sería capaz de bajarla del altar en donde Rikuo tenía a Kana... Y aunque no sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que ha ocurrido durante los últimos meses, ahora sé que Ienaga lleva las de perder.

Debo admitir que alguna vez llegue a considerar a Rikuo como posible pretendiente y uno muy bueno a decir verdad, mas me di cuenta de que ese lugar especial ya había sido ocupado por alguien que nunca lograría desplazar, no sólo por su belleza externa, _ella posee algo muchísimo más fuerte que eso y el Nura lo ha notado_.

Quizás por ser su guardaespaldas personal, quizás por su estrecha relación o simplemente quizá solamente era el destino ya escrito, pero siempre que se habla de Rikuo, se habla también de Oikawa, mostrando así su estrecha y fuerte relación que estoy segura Kana envidia y un tanto, yo también.

La Yuki Onna siempre se ha mostrado territorial con respecto a su protegido, pero últimamente eso ha cesado y hace poco me enteré del por qué: están comprometidos. La noticio derrumbó a la castaña haciéndola caer en una gran depresión que hasta la fecha no ha superado, Maki, Torii y yo hemos hecho lo más posible por levanterle lo más posible el ánimo, pero han sido intentos en vano.

Realmente siento pena por ella, observar como sus dos amores eran arrebatados por la misma persona, que siempre estuvo ahí y que al igual que yo, no la consideró para nada, una rival.

Quizá esto es lo que le llaman 'las vueltas de la vida'.

Y al final, Tsurara se ha quedado con el premio mayor.


End file.
